


The Misread Innocent

by FannibalBF97



Series: Hannigram/Madancy And Other Hugh/Mads Character Ships One-shots and short stories [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Tristhad - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalBF97/pseuds/FannibalBF97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Knights try to protect the Galahad from Tristan but they are completely unaware of Galahad's and Tristan's relationship.</p><p>The boy isn't that innocent after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misread Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Made originally for Tristhad week. A bit of drabble, a bit of fun ;)

Tristan endures the threats with grace, leering in return when Lancelot threatens him with castration should he overstep his welcome and bounds.

Oh if they knew the truth about their youngest companion. How he begs for more in the dead of the night.

The other Knights watch Tristan carefully when Galahad is around. Bors is the first to confront Tristan.

"Leave the boy be," Bors growls, slinging a heavy arm around Tristan's neck when he catches Tristan alone. "I've seen that hungry look in your eyes, you dog, and you'd best have done and forget it. He's too young and too tender for your like and if any of us hear you've hurt him."

Tristan as per usual does not protest the words or the manhandling. He stays silent but he then digs two fingers into the soft flesh in Bors' armpit until the other knight lets him go.

"You've misread me," he tells Bors, with a glare. "And him."

Bors laughs at Tristan's words, "Misread you? That'd be a first. Be careful Tristan, we don't want the boy hurt. Physically or emotionally, got it?"

Tristan simply nods as he watches the other knight head off to the bar. Once the other knight is gone, Tristan goes off to find Galahad.

Galahad wanted some piece for a change, he was used to the other Knight's being protective of him. He understood their reasoning, he was the youngest of them all and well, Tristan was Tristan. Tristan soon found Galahad in his room, "Hey, pup."

Galahad had a gentle smile on his lips as he sees Tristan. "Close the door behind you."

Tristan softly closes the wooden door and walks over to Galahad who was sat on the edge of his bed. Tristan takes a seat next to Galahad before slipping an arm around him. Galahad leans against the older Knight. Not only did he love the man who sat down beside him, he looked up to him. Tristan taught him many things when he joined them. Tristan first broke the silence again, "They still think I'm taking advantage of you, pup..."

Galahad sighs, "Let them think all they want, we know better don't we?" Galahad leans up pressing a swift kiss to Tristan's lips.

Tristan let out a slight hum, "Indeed we do..." Tristan kisses Galahad again and quickly deepens the kiss. Galahad let out a slight moan against the older Knights lips, he shifts himself onto Tristan's lap and his arms wrap around your neck. Galahad bites at Tristan's lips slightly earning a low growl from Tristan.

Galahad wanted Tristan and Tristan was willing to allow it. They hadn't forced each other into this situation much like the others think. When the boy who's honor the others were so bent on protecting takes control of the situation with a fierce look in his eyes. Galahad's rough hands pull at Tristan's clothes until he can take what it is he wants, demanding it with his body as much as his voice.

Tristan eagerly helps the younger knight strip them of their undergarments and loincloth as the heavier of their armour was already off and aside for the night. Two hot body's entwine into one, Galahad and Tristan gripping at what they can as they kiss each other deeply. Galahad rocks his body against the older Knight earning a low moan from him. Tristan then flips them over pinning Galahad down on the bed as he pulls from the kiss. "Tell me how much you need me, pup"

Galahad almost whines at the loss of his lover's lips, "Damn it, Tris.. I need you... I need you to take me"

Tristan always enjoys watching the younger squirm and beg beneath him. "As you wish my pup." Tristan manhandles the younger knight spreading his legs apart. Galahad let out a soft groan as he feels the heavy hotness of Tristan's cock nudging against his skin. Tristan spits into one large hand and strokes himself so he is ready for his lover, he let out a low growl as he runs his thumb over the slit. He then slowly guides himself inside the other's quivering, willing body. He nestles deep inside the young knight before letting out a curse.

"Move," Galahad demands soon enough, not unexpected, and so Tristan moves, and he does it well.

Galahad presses his hips towards the mass of muscle above him. Sighs and moans befall his lips as he takes it all. All of Tristan's well-aimed thrusts that pierce and prod him in all those sweet spots.

Blunt teeth drag from Galahad's ear to his shoulder where they sink a little further into the flesh there. One of Tristan's hands digs between them and closes around the tip of Galahad's damp cock to coax him along further into his arousal.

"Oh, Tristan," the boy sighs.

"My boy," Tristan sighs against your skin.

Soon, after a few more deep thrusts, with a brush against the boy's prostate. They finish together, grunting, and they're both soaked with sweat from their languid coupling.

After a moment, Tristan slowly pulls free from his companion. Galahad sighs loudly and nuzzles his cheek against his pillow sleepily. Tristan rumbles a hum appreciatively before settling atop of Galahad once more,a crushing weight that is altogether safe and suffocating.

"You'll squish the life out of me," Galahad mumbles sleepily.

"Shush," Tristan purrs the word.

Galahad does just that, and they drift off to sleep together in the safety of each other's embrace.


End file.
